Entrevistando a Varia
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Un día Fran caminaba por un pueblo y ve un interesante comercial, que desata una serie de entrevistas "NORMALES", en la unidad de asesinato independiente de Vongola Nono, los Varia. (Proyecto pausado. Mis más sinceras disculpas).
1. Prólogo

**Primero que nada: **Akira Amano no es mía solo los personajes de KHR (?).

Espero que disfruten su lectura o/

* * *

><p>"<strong>Entrevistando a Varia"<strong>

**Prólogo**

El suplente de guardián de la niebla de Varia trataba de desahogar su mortal aburrimiento, por lo cual fue a un poblado de Italia algo lejos de la mansión; como no encontró qué hacer –algo propio de un pequeño pueblo– sólo dio un pequeño paseo por las avenidas principales y regresó. El tiempo se pasó rápidamente, pues seguía aburrido y ya estaba cerca de llegar a la mansión, en el largo sendero boscoso que separaba al Escuadrón de Asesinato de la "sociedad" (de ahí los comportamientos "salvajes" tanto fuera como dentro de esta). Mientras caminaba lentamente entre los frondosos árboles de pino, el francés recordó aquél programa que vio en una TV del poblado, que al parecer anunciaba que si tu familia era poco común, pero no al grado de ser asesinos en serie, ganarías "un premio especial", claro que para los Varia eso era imposible, puesto que ya eran asesinos en serie, pero Fran siguió pensando.

–Mmmm… Me pregunto si los senpais…

…

Cuando finalmente llegó a la mansión, entró a su cuarto y se recostó algo cansado; seguía pensando la manera de ganar ese "premio especial", pero no se podía concentrar debido a la multitud de voces que rondaban por toda la mansión; gritos como "¡VOOII!", risitas como "Ushishi" y palabras como "Basuras" eran habituales, pero ese día eran mayores de lo normal. Cuando al fin pudo tener algo de paz, el genio de Varia entro con su típica forma de hablar:

–Ushishishi, froggy, Lussuria dice que ya es hora de comer~

–El príncipe falso puede traerme la comida al cuarto, ya que al parecer es mi sirvienta personal al servirme de recadero.

Tres cuchillos fueron lanzados con brusquedad en dirección al rostro monótono de Fran, de los cuales dos se clavaron en la capucha de rana, gracias al instinto de auto conservación de éste, al esquivarlos perfectamente.

–Sólo baja, estúpida rana –El rubio azotó sonoramente la puerta y se dirigió al comedor. Fran simplemente torció su boca en un intento bastante lejos de ser lo que parecía una pícara sonrisa.

…

Tiempo después, el joven ilusionista decidió poner cámaras escondidas por toda la construcción –incluyendo el bosque y otros lugares frecuentados por el Escuadrón–, pues se le había ocurrido realizar "inocentes" entrevistas a sus compañeros para posteriormente enviarlas a cierto programa televisivo, pues aunque sabía de antemano que no iban a ganar, no perdería nada con hacer el intento. Además, sería divertido ver las desgracias diarias de la Varia en TV, o al menos eso creía Fran.

Y así fue como comenzó la tarea de:

**Entrevistar a VARIA**


	2. Belphegor: El Genio de Varia

**Capítulo I**

**Entrevista 1**

"**Belphegor, el genio de Varia"**

Fuera de la gran mansión, cerca de la entrada del bosque se encontraba el dueño del sombrero de anfibio, listo para empezar a entrevistar a sus compañeros.

–Senpai, ¿podría el gran y omnipotente príncipe responderme algunas preguntas? –Cuestionó Fran monótonamente, pero con un ligero tono de respeto en sus palabras –dentro de lo que la palabra "respeto" podría contener, dentro de la sarcástica cabeza del peli verde–.

El Príncipe Destripador se acomodó la tiara que portaba en su cabello, y, aún de espaldas a Fran, le contestó:

–Ushishishi~ así que al fin lo reconoc…

Al girar su cabeza hacia el menor, se obligó a sí mismo a interrumpirse al ver a _su _kouhai entrevistando a Rasiel.

–Claro, pequeño, pero que sea rápido, el gran príncipe tiene una gran agenda que cumplir. Oh, y te equivocaste, soy el rey, no un príncipe.

–¿Se podría saber qué haces con mi rana, estúpido hermano? –Se podía notar a leguas de distancia la venita saltando de la frente de Belphegor; posó ambas manos en cada una de sus propias caderas en gesto de reprobación.

–¿Uh? ¿Será acaso que el príncipe falso se siente ofendido? ¿O es que está celoso? –Preguntó Fran, mientras posaba el dedo índice en su barbilla, pretendiendo reflexionar profundamente.

-Ushesheshe~ Si te describe bien… _príncipe falso_… creo que este kouhai me está empezando a caer bien como mi nuevo súbdito. –Rasiel sonrió de oreja a oreja, de esas sonrisas típicas de un hermano queriendo fastidiar a su hermano menor.

–Cállate, cavernícola bruto, un príncipe nunca es falso, y además ¿quién demonios te dio permiso de llamarle a Fran "kouhai"? Sólo yo le puedo llamar así… –Entendió lo que había dicho hasta que vio la cara de satisfacción de su hermano, a la vez que sentía sus mejillas ligeramente calientes. –…De-después de todo él es mi esclavo.

El peli verde notó la inseguridad de Belphegor al decir esta última palabra, el tipo de inseguridad cuando dices algo que no deberías e inventas cualquier cosa para excusarlo… Algo no muy lejano de la realidad.

–¡No me llames cavernícola bruto! ¡Soy tu hermano, no tu bastardo reflejo! Y a este niño le digo lo que quiera, después de todo soy el rey, R.E.Y –Rasiel remarcó fuertemente la palabra, mientras picaba el pecho de Bel con un dedo por cada letra dicha. –Y un rey hace lo que quiere, ushesheshe~

Belphegor atrapó bruscamente el dedo de su hermano y lo torció haciendo que el otro gritara de dolor. No por nada su gemelo se había unido a Varia.

–Ushishishi~ Escucha tú, maldito bastardo…

–…Me voy, senpais~

Pero al parecer nadie escucho al menor, pues los gemelos estaban teniendo una de sus ya características "pláticas entre hermanos", involucrando murciélagos, un visón, cuchillos e incluso una escoba que Rasiel encontró para defenderse de los ataques directos de Bel.

…

Horas más tarde, el rubio y su kouhai se encontraban en la habitación del primero. Belphegor tuvo que huir cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba al bosque, no le gustaría que lo acusaran de lesiones mayores contra Rasiel –Ya que de ese modo tendría que pagar las cuentas del hospital–.

–Oye, príncipe bueno para nada, ¿me respondes unas preguntas?

El joven esquivó dos cuchillos que al parecer era su respuesta.

–Escucha, ranita problemática, si me vuelves a llamar así, el príncipe va a querer ancas de rana para la cena, ushishishi~

El mencionado sólo suspiró fuertemente, para después acomodarse el sombrero de rana aburridamente, de forma que sus ojos se ocultara debajo de éste.

–Como sea, príncipe fal… senpai. Es por esto que escogí al _rey_ Rasiel. –Mientras pronunciaba el título del gemelo de Bel, hizo un gesto con los dedos a modo de comillas.

–¿Qué dijiste, decrépita rana? –Preguntó sacando amenazadoramente algunos de sus cuchillos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

El de ojos aguamarina pasó completamente del príncipe, mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de su abrigo.

–¿Nombre completo?

–No te lo diré. –Replicó Bel con un elevado tono de orgullo en su voz. –Un príncipe corre demasiados riesgos si su apellido es reconocido, usa solo mi primer y único gran nombre: _Belphegor, _ushishishi~

–Ni quien quisiera raptar a un príncipe falso, berrinchudo, melindroso y arrogante que no vale ni siquiera una mier…

Después de que el susodicho oyera esto, el guardián de la niebla esquivó un par de cuchillos, los demás fueron clavados en su espalda, teniendo que retirarlos perezosamente, doblándolos y tirándolos al cesto de basura.

–Te he dicho que no los tires, estúpida ranita.

–No importa, ahora los va a poder sacar de donde usted viene… de la basura. –Se mofó en su tono monótono, lo cual ocasionó que el mayor lo lanzara violentamente contra la cama.

–…Sigamos. –Rápidamente Fran se levantó, para pensar sobre qué le preguntaría, para poder desarrollar una entrevista "decente", y evitar que su senpai lo utilizara para sus _fantasías_.


	3. Belphegor II

El joven francés revisó el pequeño bloc de notas que fungía como su guión para la entrevista a su sempai. Si bien el chico parecía tener todo siempre en orden dada su presencia simple y pulcra, su cabeza era completamente un lío, por no decir que era un pandemónium. Y eso se reflejaba en la libretita, que tenía tachones por todos lados, uno que otro dibujito desordenado para matar su aburrimiento –e ilustrar las expresiones obtenidas de Belphegor– o **algunas **frases incoherentes, resultado de las múltiples censuras concedidas **para **el mayor, reprobando **así **todo contenido que perjudicara la buena imagen que sus conocidos tenían de él.

–Siguiente: ¿Qué es lo que más le atrae al príncipe falso de mí? ¿Mi atractiva personalidad o mi carismática mirada?

–… –Sacando un abanico de papel de Dios sabrá dónde, el Príncipe Destripador golpea fuertemente a su kohai en la cabeza.

–… Ouch, eso dolió, senpai. –Se quejó Fran, sobando la parte afectada.

Y antes de comenzar una de sus típicas "discusiones" entró cierto capitán estratega ruidoso…

-VOOOOIIIIIIIII, ¡Fran!, tú maestro piña te envía esto – le aventó fuertemente una caja contra el pecho, después salió casi tirando la puerta al cerrarla y los dejó solos nuevamente.

El guardián de la tormenta y el de la niebla permanecieron en un sepulcral silencio observando el paquete que venía desde Kokuyo Land, cómo adolescente revisando o cuantocabró .

–Y bien Fran, ¿no lo vas a abrir? –Preguntó Bel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, delatando la curiosidad que crecía en su interior. Éste se cuestionaba interiormente qué le había podido enviar Mukuro al Varia; ¿Un nuevo anillo que mejorara sus ilusiones, quizás? No, era una caja demasiado grande para guardar un simple anillo. ¿Un recuerdo de su estancia en Vendicare, tal vez? Tampoco, esos amargados de Vindice no dejarían que uno de sus mayores prisioneros saliera tan triunfal y, como si nada, robara algo de la prisión.

Con uno de los cuchillos de Belphegor que había robado anteriormente, Fran abrió el paquete.

Los dos acercaron tanto la cabeza sobre la caja para ver su contenido que casi chocaban una contra la otra; finalmente decidieron apartar las bolitas de poli estireno del interior, hasta encontrar lo que sería un extraño portátil. Ambos cruzaron miradas, para después sacarlo y –luego de varios intentos fallidos–encenderlo. Al iniciar sesión el computador, los dos Varias encontraron una fotografía del ilusionista de Vongola junto a Hibari Kyoya como fondo de pantalla.

¿Ma-maestro…?

Pero lo único que encontraron fue un video de…

-¿Mu-Mukuro-shishou…? – el pequeño varia se sorprendió, claro que esto no se notaba pues su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo.

-Ushishi~, bien veamos de qué va esto– acto seguido presionó play, y lo que vieron fue un video grabado en Kokuyo Land de la Character song Kufufu no fu.

Se quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta –bueno, solamente Bell- escuchando todo el video hasta que terminara.

-Bueno ranita, si una piña tiene un video musical, un príncipe no se puede quedar atrás – y comenzó a cambiar los títulos.

-Nee, Bell-senpai, usted es el puto amo del plagio; además no debería estar haciendo eso, tiene derechos de autor…

-Cállate maldita rana – le gritó, y después comenzó a murmurar algunas frases para su canción - Ushishi~ Datte ore ouji wa…

-Príncipe del plagio, está violando los derechos de autor…

-Si no cierras tu maldita boca de rana, lo siguiente que será violado no sólo será el copyright– esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa-maquiavélica, y se miraron fijamente.

Fran se recostó de la cama, posando su cabeza en la almohada para observar a distancia lo que el mayor planeaba "modificar" en la computadora.

El rubio comenzó a añadirle a la canción cualquier lírica que hiciera referencia a su "grandiosidad".

-Senpai, usted canta "HORRIBLE" –acotó el peli verde-, y lo que dice no tiene coherencia – después bostezó.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a joder a mi hermano, rana idiota? – se podía ver una vena brotada en el rostro del príncipe.

-Porque soy muy bajito para ser un seme – añadió con simple obvies, levantando su dedo en acción de enseñanza.

-Muere rana – era totalmente innegable que el varia estaba celoso, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, por lo que dicho esto, acuchilló toda la habitación.

El menor salió de aquel cuarto hostil y se fue directamente al suyo, para descansar.

-Esto va a ser lo menos parecido a un programa de entrevistas que se haya hecho jamás… así que lo convertiré en un "ANIMAL PLENET: VARIA VERSION" – tomó una video cámara al estilo Sherlock Holmes y salió en busca de su próxima presa.

Al poco tiempo (unas cinco horas) se aburrió, pues no encontraba nada interesante y ya había anochecido, cuando al cruzar el pasillo para llegar a su cuarto escuchó a alguien cantar… ¡¿en el baño?

Y así, encontró a su próximo objetivo.

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza, pero por ahora el resto de las entrevistas van a quedar incompletas hasta nuevo aviso (lo siento, pero es que la escuela y el trabajo me consumen, espero poder subir algo más pronto).<p> 


End file.
